Champa
Champa (シャンパ, Shanpa), also known as God of Destruction Champa '(破壊の神チャンパ'') is the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe, who maintains balance by destroying planets in his universe. Like Beerus, Champa is accompanied by his attendant, martial arts teacher and Whis elder sister Vados. He is the twin brother of the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe Beerus. Champa was originally a major enemy towards Shido Itsuka the youngest son of Goku, but later became an ally and rival towards him. Champa was a major antagonist turned supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Much like his brother, Champa is very confident in his abilities and rather indifferent to other people dying. At the same time, Champa is shown to be very lazy, often asking Vados to handle matters for him. He is also shown to be underhanded and care little for rules and order, as he snuck into Universe 7 to collect its portion of the Super Dragon Balls set. Even more, he added all of the different modifications in the tournament to support his fighters, such as adding the barrier during the fight with Vegeta and Magetta to support Magetta's abilities. Champa tends to carry himself in a less-dignified manner compared to Beerus, as he tends to avoid answering questions that incriminate or embarrass him. Unlike Beerus, Champa has not been seen with a very polite and sophisticated manner towards others when the time comes, further exemplifying his lack of emotional maturity. Champa is also shown to be very selfish and takes his rivalry with Beerus and later Shido Itsuka much more seriously. Upon learning of Universe 7's Earth providing Beerus with such wonderful food, Champa immediately voiced his desire to obtain the planet for himself. Also in competitions, Champa is a sore loser, going into a childish tantrum and making baseless accusations in hopes of getting his way. Champa is shown to have a strong like towards sweets, particularly in his drinks, which seems to be the driving reason for his larger frame. While not actually evil, Champa is much more malicious than his brother Beerus, as he enjoys destroying planets. Champa, like his brother Beerus, is more afraid of the 'Omni-King of the 13 multiverses' Goku as he is very loyal to him. Champa can also be extremely arrogant of his own power unlike his brother as he views himself as the most powerful being in the Sixth Universe. Powers and Abilities Champa, as the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe, is an extremely powerful being as he easily destroys a planet just by punching its surface and easily defeated both Vegeta and Gohan in their Super Saiyan Blue forms individually and outclassed Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Champa is only surpassed by Shido in his Grand Ultimate Super Saiyan God/Semi-Super Saiyan 5 form. While not as powerful as his twin brother Beerus, Champa is still one of the most powerful God of Destruction in the 1st multiverse. It can be assumed that Champa might have been stronger than Beerus before he gained weight since each universe of God of Destruction is more powerful than any mortal. But his power started to decrease once he gained weight. Shido also noted that Kaego's power is almost close to Champa's own power. His power level in this form is about 130,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: As a God of Destruction, Champa possesses tremendous amount of physical-strength, being stronger than that of a Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. Champa is nearly as strong as Beerus. Superhuman Speed: As a God of Destruction, Champa can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Beerus and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. Superhuman Durability: As a God of Destruction, Champa is shown to be extremely resistant against physical damage, as he can easily endure many opponents attack. Planet Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Champa can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Champa can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction, Champa is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Champa also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Instantaneous Movement '''- Champa can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Champa can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * '''God of Destruction's Roar - Champa unleashes a powerful Kiai scream that forces his opponents to guard. However he must be careful as he will tire himself out if he screams for too long. * Energy Nullification '- Champa is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** '''Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Champa. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. Champa's Ki-blast is capable to destroy a planet easily. * Wrath of the God of Destruction – Used by Champa to wipe out Guarana and his soldiers. * Homing Continuous Energy Bullet – During his battle with Beerus, Champa fired several energy blasts which he could control to home in on his opponent. * Sphere of Destruction – Champa's ultimate attack, he and his brother both prepare to use it against each other during their battle, however they are knocked out by their attendants before they can do so. * Chaotic Sphere of Destruction - Another version of the Sphere of Destruction that is used by Champa. Champa uses this technique against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. * God of Destruction's Menace - '''Champa charges an energy sphere in a manner similar to a Kamehameha, then throws the sphere which breaks apart into 4 energy spheres which he can control in a manner similar to the Spirit Ball. * '''Sledgehammer- A physical technique where Champa cups his hands together and reels back, then slams his fists on the opponent. * Full Power Energy Wave - Champa fires a powerful energy wave from his right hand. * Destruction - 'As the God of Destruction, Champa can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Champa causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. ** '''Energy of Destruction '- The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Champa can also utilized an energy sphere variation of the technique. Transformations God of Destruction Champa achieved this form, after awakening his power as a God of Destruction. In this state, Champa's appearance is still the same as his regular form, but his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn reddish-purple. Champa also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. His power level in this form is about 1,480,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Champa and Beerus - Champa takes his rivalry with Beerus personally and wants to defeat him at all cost. Champa once again wants to take the Earth of the Seventh Universe away from him, just to troll him to the max. Champa and Shido - Champa treats Shido with a degree of respect and also friendly towards him. But also Champa seems to see Shido as a very powerful opponent and also wants to beat him at the second Sixth/Seventh Universal tournament. Shido is also generally polite and respectful towards Champa and also refers to him as 'Champa-Sama'. Shido also wants to defeat Champa to prove himself to his father Goku and Beerus. After being defeated by him, Champa's respect for Shido has increased and developed a friendly rivalry with him. Chompa & Lilith: Two of them are also enough, but she's having some cat-like fun. Chompa know she's doesn't being torment. But he can't resit the Kiss of her, knowing that Chompa would love to be his wife to becoming Queen of Destruction. Champa and Liqueur - Liqueur doesn't seem to see Champa as a rival with Champa trying to prove himself by challenging him to a fight. But Liqueur does see him as a friend. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Universe 6 Category:God of destruction